Damn Valentines
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: Cute valentines story. (I know, I'm a little late) anyway, 1xR 3xD. IF YOU LIKE EITHER COUPLE PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! (chapter 3 up) please read very cute and fluffly!
1. Relena

Disclaimers:  To all those unloving lawyers, I don't own Gundam wing. I just love it to pieces.

AN: Just so everybody knows, when I STARTED this story it was just in time for Valentines, but uh, not no more.

P.S. This is important. The way this story is setup, is the first chapter is Relena's story, the next chapter is Dorothy's, and the third kind of sums up both. You can skip a chapter, or read the whole thing, but I suggest reading the whole thing. (Just my opinion.)

~*~*~*~*~

February 9th 

Relena sighed despite her best efforts. Five days till Valentines Day and she still had no date to the big ball she was hosting. Several eligible gentleman she knew had offered to escort her, some friends, some friends that wanted more, but Relena had politely declined. These men didn't deserve to be stuck with some lovesick little girl. Oh, well at least this year she would not suffer alone. Dorothy was coming this year and had managed to sneak away from Lady Une and one of her dreaded 'blind dates.' Poor Dorothy, every year, the friend of her cousin Treize would try to set her up with some guy. And Une really tried hard to find Dorothy the perfect guy, except, she was a really, really horrible matchmaker. It must really suck. 

Now on to herself, she mused. Relena had flat out refused to ever be set up on a blind date. The male sex was nothing but trouble for her; including one very arrogant, perfect soldier. He just comes waltzing in and then just kind of waltzes out. Figures, Relena kicked her feet up on her desk. Why'd she have to fall for him? 

The desperately lonely princess looked wistfully at the teddy bear sitting on top of the cabinet across from her desk. No matter how hard she tried she would always end keeping that damn bear in her office to remind her why she still bothered. At the current moment it seemed to mock her though. It was as if it was laughing at her for the fact that she still kept it around. "Damn Valentines."

~*~*~*~*~*~         

February 10th 

Relena closed her eyes then opened them again. She did it once more. Finally she groaned and went over to the bear and investigated it more closely. There was a perfectly folded red origami rose nestled neatly between its furry, brown paws. Relena reached out and touched it to make sure that it wasn't just a hallucination. The Vice Foreign Minister held the paper flower and let out a quiet sob. 

Someone was toying with her mind and they were doing a very good job of it. Last night she had locked her office, turned on the security system and given the night watchman his orders to watch it. And she was positive that the flower had not been there when she left. Yet, it was here. Relena looked at it a little closer; there was one person who might have put it there, he could have easily slipped past all the security, and put it there, but why? Relena was positive that he could have, but wouldn't have anyway. Still….Relena mentally slapped herself. This was no time to get sentimental on herself, and most definitely not the time to get her hopes up on a 'possibility.' Once more, the little word 'still' popped into her mind. 

"Damn it," she seethed as she stalked out of her office for some strong coffee, "please just let it be a really good stalker."

~*~*~*~*~*~

February 14th 

Relena ran the brush through her long, brown hair once more before staring at her image in the mirror. The dress her publicist had picked out for her was a full length lavender-ish dress that reached close to her collar bone and was held up by two thick straps. She had left her hair down after curling it slightly. A light silver shawl was added around her shoulders to give her a completed look. 

Lastly she looked at her bear. At first she had received the red rose, two more orange ones, three yellow ones, and today was a corsage of the paper flowers. Three large purple ones were surrounded by smaller light blue ones and a touch of green paper leaves finished it off. It was beautiful and matched her outfit more than perfectly. Which made her wonder how whoever was giving these to her, knew which dress she was wearing. Relena's publicist had only picked it out this morning and wouldn't have told anyone so as not to ruin the surprise when Relena gracefully descended the stairs of the grand ballroom.

As she gracefully slipped it onto her wrist, Relena noticed a small note fall to the ground.  Relena stooped down and picked it up. It read in plain handwriting, "Meet me at Lisa's Little Coffee Shop before the ball."

"Oh dear."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena felt very out of place in her gown. The café was almost an antique model of a coffee shop in the 21st century. A very quaint place that was fashioned with a couple of couches along with tables and booths, since it was February, a roaring fire had been lit in the two fire places in either corner of the little café. There were one or two kids that were most probably her own age, lounging about the couch closet to the fire place, as well as a middle age couple sitting at a booth. And then, there was one more person besides the employees, a wild haired brunette.

Relena cringed with fear. This was humiliating! She was here, in a ball gown, looking for what seemed like a figment of her imagination, and Heero, was going to be there to see it all. She figured she was going to get it done and over with. 

Plopping ungracefully onto the empty couch she ordered a hot chocolate, since she didn't drink coffee and stopped drinking tea ever since a certain incident that resulted in her kidnapping. And waited for the mysterious person to reveal himself; mentally cursing her curiosity and romantic side that had had pretty much dragged her here. She closed her eyes so she could just think without Mr. 'I'm a soldier who is so undeserving of the pitiful little Vice Minister that I have to protect her from the shadows while tormenting her without my knowing' plaguing her thoughts.

The unique scent of hot chocolate wafted toward her nose, additionally, she found the fragrance of a rose close by. When she opened her eyes to accept her drink she did not see waitress she had ordered from, but Heero!

"Do not say anything. I'm meeting someone here. And no, I am not following you," Relena admitted taking the cup and saucer. 

Heero remained silent and sat down next to her. Relena, although never out loud, complemented him on his appearance. Heero had long since abandoned the tacky spandex shorts and tank for a loose oxford style shirt and a pair of coal colored dress pants. She admitted, only to herself, that he looked absolutely gorgeous. Relena held onto her drink for a moment. She hated this, Heero did this on purpose, she knew it. He always had this annoying habit of popping out of nowhere when he wasn't wanted. (Well sort of not wanted.) Yet, this was too much of a coincidence, and Relena really wanted think that Heero really was her mysterious flower bringer.

Relena sipped delicately, yet Heero still did nothing. The princess refused to break the ice, he came to her. After putting the cup down the scent of a rose returned to her. Looking around she noticed the aforementioned flower resting on Heero's lap.

"Waiting for someone, as well?"

"No," he replied, "she's here already; I'm just waiting for her to figure out what's going on."

Relena stared at him for a minute. Blinked once, twice, and a third time. "You don't mean…"

"I really thought you were smarter than that Relena."

"No, I just figured, you didn't want anything to do with me," Relena confessed. "How the hell am I supposed to know you're actually in love with me? You're always just coming and going and you never say anything, and, you dork, what am I supposed to think?"

He chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulders, "Well you always figured me out before."  
  


Relena gently rubbed her temples then shifted so she rested against him. "I can't believe you. You are so impossible. Couldn't you have just mysteriously appeared at the ball? Wait… Oh shit! I supposed to meet Dorothy at the ball. She is going to be so pissed!"

Heero chuckled softly and took Relena's hand in his own, after kissing the tips of her fingers lightly, he said, "I know someone else is going to be keeping Dorothy company. Don't worry."

"You sneaky little devil! You helped to plan setting someone up with Dorothy and didn't tell me about it! I could have helped!"  
  


"Relena, from what I've heard you needed some help yourself," Heero pointed out removing his arm from her shoulders and taking her other hand.

Not liking the situation much Relena tried to shift away from him and free her hands, but Heero wouldn't budge. She tried again, and Heero tugged back causing Relena to practically fall into his lap. Looking up at him irritated, Relena muttered an angry, "Well I wouldn't need help if a certain SOMEONE wasn't so difficult!"  
  


"I'm not difficult," Heero replied. "I just don't like being 'easy.' And you aren't exactly approachable either."  
  
"Explain."

"Let's see. Your home phone number is only accessible through a Preventor run operator, your work number is filtered by that damn secretary, and you have to make an appointment just to see you. You're impossible to reach."

Relena looked at him amazed. He didn't even SOUND upset; still, his face was kind of contorted, the way it usually was when he was aggravated. She was so busy deciphering Heero's facial expressions that Relena momentarily forgot their position. Upon remembering her own anger, Relena promptly let him have it. "Oh yeah? Well you are always hiding! Except when you come back from wherever you go, it's always at very inconvenient times. Like when I don't have time for sorting out emotional enigmas!"

Heero lowered his face until it was level with hers, "I don't go into hiding I'm just not out in the obvious. Besides," Heero begun, "It's not like you try looking. Lady Une, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and your secretary all know my number and where to locate me in an emergency. And you've never asked one of them."

"It doesn't come up," Relena countered, "you're not exactly the center of the universe. Besides, you're a professional hacker, and you could easily sneak into my house…" she paused a minute, "Or office. You know how much trouble you caused me with that little flower incident? Lady Une had them install about one million dollars worth of new security systems in my office and home!"

It was at the end of her tirade that Relena noticed how they were situated. "And if you don't let go of me this instant you'll find yourself wishing that you had that type of security yourself!"

Unfortunately Relena never got the chance to carry out her threat. Heero pulled her forward just enough so that their lips touched before he pressed his totally against hers. She started to pull away but he would have none of it.  He just took both of her hands in one and wrapped the other around her. After Relena got straitened out she fell into the kiss. Her eyes closed and she kissed back letting his tongue in. They dueled for a while before breaking apart for air.

"Heero Yuy! That was a despicable thing to do! I should slap you right…"

"Relena, you talk too much. Rant later, kiss now." Relena too stunned by his words and actions once again was enveloped by Heero's lips and all the feelings that came along with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena did not like, absolutely, positively, did not like Heero kissing her. Alright, she lied. Even though Heero had left her lips and was lazily nibbling at her earlobe or kissing her neck, Relena was in heaven. Only one thought coursed through her head: Where on earth did HEERO learn to kiss like this? After speaking this thought out loud, Heero merely replied, "Duo has a tendency to talk when he gets plastered."

"Oh." Thinking a moment. 1: Heero was kissing her stupid. 2: That was totally out of character for Heero. 3: Since when did Heero Yuy use words like 'plastered?' "Heero, not to be rude, but are you drunk?"

"No. This is me completely sober."

"Fine are you on drugs?"

"No. Relena are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just a little curious about why you just all of a sudden decided to rock my world and start kissing me like…like…like this?!"  
  


"Trowa thought since Dorothy didn't have an escort this year to that stupid ball you give and since his sister and a guest were invited he'd tag along and try his luck with the Duchess Catalonia. I figured since he was going after the girl that had been tugging at his heart strings for the last three years that I might as well try for the girl going after mine," he declared quietly. "I was tired of waiting for you to chase after me like you used to."

, "Heero," Relena sighed, "I'm not a little girl anymore, and you didn't exactly act like you wanted to be chased."

"I missed you when you didn't."

"Well that doesn't make any difference!" Relena hissed exasperated. 

"It did to me."  
  


Relena was dumbstruck. How could he so easily just make her fall deeper and deeper in love? It was totally not fair. How could it possibly be possible that he turn her own words against her thus quelling her anger and making her want to kiss him even more than ever? It was completely not fair. Heero even looked completely sincere and just as in love as she was which made Relena feel like melting on the spot. It was so completely totally and utterly unfair that Heero twist his…himself to look so gosh darn cute! 

Deftly pointing a finger at him, Relena tried to think of some way to figure him out. After several moments of unsuccessful brainstorming; and Heero's even cuter look of slight confusion mixed with slight amusement that had Relena's stomach jumping like a kid on Christmas morning; she simply uttered, "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"ARG! I know that! But can't you at least let me PRETEND to be angry at you?"

"No."

Relena gave a quiet sob and buried her face in her hands.

"Relena what's wrong with us being together?" Heero asked softly and a little, afraid.

Looking up, she stared straight across the room, "Because I know, that now that something really great has happened to me, something just as bad will follow, it always does," she replied miserably.

Once again taking her in his arms Heero, whispered against her cheek, "I won't let it. I've waited for three years to get this chance, and now that I've gotten it, now that I've held you in my arms and kissed you, I never want to stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

~~~~~~~~~

That concludes the first chapter. Review, etc, etc, and of course, keep going. (Even if you don't like 3xD I think you should read it anyway, but that's just me. Ciao.)


	2. Dorothy

Disclaimers:  To all those unloving lawyers, I don't own Gundam wing. I just love it to pieces.

AN: Just so everybody knows, when I STARTED this story it was just in time for Valentines, but uh, not no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

February 9th 

Dorothy kicked the punching bag as hard as she could. Valentines was the utmost pathetic holiday ever imagined. Someone created it for the obvious two reasons: One, so lovers would go out and buy presents for their significant others; thus creating a major cash intake for stores universe wide. And two, so that the ice cream shops would have an overflow of single girls drowning their sorrows in triple fudge swirl.   
  
Dorothy had already fallen trap to the second reason. Ultimately deciding that there were no decent, single men out there who were straight, she and Miss Relena had hit Baskin and Robins two years earlier. Heero was being himself and felt that Miss Relena needed to be safe, so he tagged along, totally ruining the idea of 'a girls night out.' And he STILL wasn't catching on to the fact that Relena liked him. That man was so clueless. Dorothy kicked the bag a couple of times before returning to thought. There were no decent, single men that she could live with. Even the few semi-respectable guys out there were wimps, too afraid to get involved with someone like herself.  

 At least this year she didn't have to worry about some clingy guy that was more boring than watching paint dry, or some pervert who not only hit on her, but every other girl in the vicinity. Last year, her date had tried a pick up line on Major Po. Wufei had to be restrained by seven Preventors. It was so embarrassing. 

Dorothy hit the bag again, letting it take the image of every past date she ever had. If she had been thinking about it, Dorothy would have been sorry for the bag. "Damn you Relena! Why the hell do you have to have these stupid damn Valentines balls that I know you not only hate attending, but despise them even more because you're single?!"

A few heads in the gym turned and watched as Dorothy kicked the bag one last time, hard enough to break the hook. She gave an indignant huff and left for the locker room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

February 10th 

Dorothy was a force to be reckoned with when she entered her law firm that day. The stupidity of the stupid holiday was really getting to her. It wasn't so much that she was single, rich, somewhat attractive, and had plenty of shallow, boring guys drooling/clinging to her trying to get something from her. It was the fact that she had to watch all the people who had someone that loved them. It was everyone else who had someone to look beautiful for or to buy gifts for; while she sat on the sidelines and tried to be indifferent that put her into such a foul mood.

 Dorothy was a pro at it now. Even as a young girl guys tended to shy away from her. She was forceful, smart and informed, her teachers enjoyed having her in their classes because they knew she was actually trying to learn, Dorothy spoke up, and most importantly she wasn't afraid about what everyone else thought of her. She didn't do what everyone else did and where everyone else was silent Dorothy voiced her opinion. Thus she often wasn't invited to parties, she had few friends, and for dances, she was never asked. In fact, several of her 'peers' had been down right cruel to her; they had gone out of their way just to be mean to her and it hurt so much back then.

She remembered those painful days. They had driven her to tears once, and her grandfather had told her something that stuck with her till only a few years ago. "If you want to be strong, don't let them see your weaknesses. That's all it takes." After that she never cried. Until that one man had broken through and told her that it was okay. Or well, something like it.

The company secretary handed her a note on plain stationery and Dorothy almost ripped it up immediately when the secretary told her it was a non-business oriented note dropped off by some guy.  

            _Dear __Duchess __Catalonia__,_

_                        Please excuse my forwardness, but it would give me much pleasure if you would save a dance for me at the ball._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Nanashi,_

She groaned. Why did another one have to ask? Still, this guy was the most reasonable. He asked her if she would save a dance for him. That wasn't too bad. After telling her secretary to tell him she accepted, Dorothy took a deep breath and prepared for the day's work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

February 14th 

The Duchess Catalonia stood by the refreshment table looking quite the scene in her gown. It was more of a cocktail dress really, but it fit the occasion. It was short, ending just above her knees. The dress itself was actually black, but there was a thin, blue mesh-like fabric that covered that material like a second dress and shimmered in the light.  She had tied her hair back into a half ponytail and left it at that. Dorothy refused to make any special endeavors for this.

So she stood, by herself, waiting for Miss Relena to share her misery, either that or the mysterious 'Nanashi.'  Whoever came first. The orchestra began to play and Dorothy sighed and mentally prepared herself with a long list of polite and rude lines to turn down any guys that may try to 'cling' to her. She watched as couples began to dance, and some of the politicians children began to ask each other with such innocence Dorothy almost cried. There were girls her age as well, being held in the arms of their boyfriends or fiancés. 

Oddly enough, by the end of the song, not a single guy had stopped to ask her to dance. She was quite relieved, yet, disappointed. It was as if she were still an eighth grader at the last dance. Back then she didn't like any of the guys (considering they were all assholes) but she still longed for ONE of them to ask. After all the years of dances and parties, she had never, ever been asked to dance. Even the 'dates' for social occasions no one ever asked, Dorothy always did.

The Duchess looked out onto the dance floor again and noticed Quatre dancing on the floor with an unrecognizable red-head. Because there so few of the 'social elite' that had red hair, she could immediately tell that this girl was not another snob out to get her share of the Winner Fortune. Once they finished their dance, Quatre, who apparently noticed her, made his was toward her with his date.

"Good evening Quatre," Dorothy said. "I've noticed you've moved past the 'status' issue and found someone bound to be more interesting than any other of those dull, 'upper class' women you must have encountered."

The red-head did not look overly pleased by this remark but Quatre replied before she could say something as sarcastic back. "Well, um, Dorothy Catalonia, this is Catherine Bloom. She's a friend."

Dorothy nodded and extended her hand to shake Catherine's. From the looks of her, she most definitely was not one to just 'sit' there while servants bustled about and did everything for her. Nor did she have the outward appearance of a greedy, good for nothing. Just to see the reaction Dorothy asked pleasantly, "What exactly is it that you do Miss Bloom?

"Professional knife thrower," she replied with a hint of venom in her voice. 

Dorothy smiled, "Ah, so the old phrase about 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach,' in your case must not mean food, Quatre, but which weapon you're run through with."

Quatre chuckled nervously. Dorothy had become like an older sister after a while. It had just happened during a charity function he had escorted her too. They had tried dating, but it just didn't work. Dorothy's words from that day, the day they broke up, still flowed back to him in time of despair. "I don't know what it is Quatre. I don't want to see you hurt, and I feel a connection, if you will, but it's not love. Well not love, love. I think Quatre, that maybe, we weren't meant for each other in THAT way, but I'm sure we're stuck together somehow."  Yep, only Dorothy could get away with something like that.

Catherine did not look as amused; instead she looked away trying to figure things out. "And what is it YOU do?"

"I'm a lawyer working in association with the Preventors. You know, insurance, all the legal shit. Well, see you later Quatre," Dorothy gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. But before she had completely disappeared, Dorothy called out a polite, "Have a lovely night," without bothering to turn around.

Catherine looked to her escort and sighed, "I'm guessing that is her way of telling us that she doesn't like me, or us being a couple."

The young Arab shook his head and took Catherine's hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. "No, since it is Dorothy and all, I think that's as close as you'll get to approval from her."

"So this is the girl my brother just happens to be in love with?"

"Well, sort of," Quatre said warily, "Love is a very strong word but your brother certainly has something for her. Don't worry; Dorothy isn't quite the witch she makes herself out to be."

Catherine sighed, "I can't believe I helped him arrange this! I mean Heero with Relena Peacecraft is a match made in Heaven; they just need a gentle shove in the right direction from a hopeless romantic."

"Not hopeless," Quatre amended for her.

"But arranging a romantic escapade for my own little brother? I think I may be sick!"

"You're not sick. You just finally realized he's lonely too and since you have me, wonderful person I am, who makes you happier beyond your wildest dreams," Catherine snorted but Quatre continued on anyways, "you felt it was time for him to find someone."

"You know everything don't you?" Catherine asked exasperated.

Quatre chuckled and led her back to the dance floor. "I wish," he muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lights dimmed and the orchestra finished its waltz. In another area of the ball room, a band started playing a gentle love tune. Relena had obviously gone out of her way so that all the couples would be able to have both old new. Dorothy had not felt so alone since last year's ball. So many people were now being held in the arms of their lovers and she was left in the arms of solitude. She turned away from the dance floor only to come face to face with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she had ever seen. Dorothy felt flustered for a moment before stuttering an 'excuse me.' She was about to walk past him when he caught her wrist. 

"May I have this dance?"

Dorothy looked at him a moment, "Nanashi?" she asked timidly. She shook her head a moment why did he look so familiar and why did she feel so not herself? What was wrong with her?

He nodded, and took her hand. "Shall we?"

"Oh sure, why not? You grope me in anyway whatsoever you'll be sorry."

Nanashi nodded once again, let go of her hand, then offered his arm. Dorothy accepted and they walked gracefully out toward the other couples. He placed his arms about her waist and she wrapped hers loosely around his neck.

"So," Dorothy began, "what is your real name?"

"You don't recognize me?"

She took a close look at his face. There was something familiar about that face. The way his hair fell over one eye and the blank intensity engraved in all of his features. The power that seemed to be just waiting to be released was present in all his traits. Her eyes widened in shock. "Libra!" she exclaimed. 

Nanashi nodded, "Yes that was where we met. If you can't remember, my name is Trowa Barton."

Dorothy stepped out of his embrace. "If that is who you are, then I have nothing to say to you and this dance is over."

Trowa shook his head and grabbed her wrist.

"Please let me go!" Dorothy hissed pulling her arm. "I could have you arrested for this."  
  
"Dorothy, you said one dance, that's all I'm asking."

Knowing that he could overpower her easily, Dorothy gave up and let her arm fall limp. Trowa walked over to her, wrapped one arm around her waist, and when Dorothy looked away from him, Trowa slipped a finger under her chin so that she had to look at him.

"Why do you hate me so much that you can't even give me one dance?"

Dorothy looked away a minute before starting, "Because," her voice quivered a moment and she looked back to him. Fire and tears in her eyes all at once. "Because I know; that in the back of your mind; that you hate me." 

Trowa pulled her into an embrace and gently stroked her hair. Dorothy felt confused for a second before letting herself curl her arms around his neck while her head fell into the gap between his neck and head.

"I don't hate you." Trowa whispered. "I avoid people I hate. Dorothy, I wouldn't have gone this far to be here if I hated you. The truth is, I've thought about almost everyday since Libra. I wanted to know more about you, Dorothy."  
  


"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'd like to see you again after this, to get to know you. Maybe after that day we'll never want to see each other again, but maybe we will want to see each other again."  
  
Dorothy was speechless for a moment, "Hey, why not, I mean…You're not exactly a monster so…."

Releasing her from his arms reluctantly, Trowa smiled slightly then spoke, "I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me. It makes feel that our relationship is doomed for success."

For the first time in a long while, Dorothy laughed sincerely at a man's joke. After a minute or so she looked past Trowa and noticed that the song had stopped and another slow song begun. "Well, since I DID promise you a dance, and during the last song we didn't really dance, I figured to be fair, we might as well dance to this one as well."  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered, "I suppose, if you want."

And they danced quietly. At first somewhat far apart, but as the song continued, they grew closer together. By the time the next one began Trowa and Dorothy had no space between them. For some reason Dorothy didn't want to separate from him to dance to the swing song the band had just started. 

"You know, they're all watching us," Trowa whispered nonchalantly, "Although I doubt you care, but I think we're in their way."

Nodding Dorothy took his hand and led him to a set of French doors that concealed the balconies. Once she pulled one slightly ajar, the couple slipped outside into the frosty February air. She walked over to the railing and leaned over it to look out over the frozen gardens.

After a few moments Dorothy began to wish that she had grabbed her jacket but she didn't feel like getting one. She continued to gaze at the frost covered plants when something warm was draped over her shoulders. All of a sudden a silly grin formed on her lips. A guy had just given her his jacket! Who says chivalry is dead? Despite her giddiness, the realization that Trowa would be cold hit her, so Dorothy turned around to see him starring. 

"Thank you, but aren't you cold?" She asked noticing he still looked like a prince without the jacket to his tuxedo.

"It doesn't matter. I…" he stopped when he saw Dorothy remove the jacket. "It's not a problem Dorothy." His gaze turned skyward, "I need it less than you do," he said referring to the lack of sleeves on her dress.

Trowa was about to say something else when he felt his jacket being placed on his shoulders and his arms being wrapped around something. Looking down he saw Dorothy in his arms. She had her hands and cheek rested against his chest and her eyes had closed. Figuring that silence would be the best way to handle this situation, Trowa shut up and laid his head on top of hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"Not to ruin the moment, but I think we should go inside."

Smiling Trowa released her and offered his arm, "Agreed."

Taking the offered appendage, they strolled back into the crowded ball room. Dorothy wrinkled her nose in distaste. They had just had a 'couple moment' and this place just spoiled it all. Looking to her companion, Dorothy whispered gently, "Want to blow this joint and go somewhere more…more…"

"Or less crowded? Definitely, I know a place that should be perfect for our, needs."

"Not a motel room I trust?" Dorothy asked playfully.

"Of course not. Hotels are the way to go. Less trashy when it comes to a romantic evening," Trowa replied back.

After looking at him disbelievingly he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "I'm kidding. It's a coffee shop, very nice, very quaint. You'd like it. Let me just go tell my sister so she doesn't have a fit about me running off."

Dorothy nodded and allowed Trowa to once again lead her onto the dance floor where he maneuvered them around the various couples. He spotted Quatre and made their over by him and the red-head once more. 

"Catherine, Dorothy and I are leaving I'll be home sooner or later."

Catherine sighed and waved her brother off. "Fine, fine, just don't get yourselves into too much trouble."

The couple exchanged looks and smiled. "Bye Miss Bloom, it was nice meeting you. Again," she finished smugly.

The two left the grand ballroom, found their coats and went outside to wait for the valet to get Trowa's car. While they were waiting Trowa had chosen to sit so close to her that they were almost shoulder to shoulder, not that Dorothy minded in the least. Oh so subtly his arm came around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"You know," he began a little nervously, "Quatre and my sister helped me pull this off. I never would have gotten the courage to do this. Catherine wrote the note and told me to deliver it. After I did that was when she told me what it said. She said I couldn't go back since that would cause a big problem. I had no idea what to do so my loving sister showed me eighteen hours worthy of sappy, romantic movies, although it wasn't that bad." Dorothy quirked an eyebrow at his comment. "Heero was suffering with me. Trust me, Catherine had it planned down to the exact wording."

Smiling Dorothy exhaled sharply and watched her breath dissipate and mix with the cold air. "You're very lucky to have such a caring and thoughtful sister. It must be wonderful to have family," Dorothy answered sadly. Because, although her life had improved drastically. Even though she had found friends, a career, her closest family was the friend and daughter of her cousin. And they had lives of their own. Relena, her best friend, as close to family as she may be, could never fill in that empty spot in her heart. And yet, sitting here, next to this guy, made her feel warm and loved and completely whole. It was a feeling that could compare to no other.

She let her head rest against his shoulder and smiled happily. "I don't think I've ever had this much fun at a dance." Looking at the vast darkness, she said, "I never thought people could be this nice, this sweet. I…" she turned just in time to notice him starring at her. "I…" All of a sudden her mind went blank. 

She gazed into those emerald pools of his and gasped at what she saw. Love and compassion, understanding and longing swirled and mixed to become a fathomless shade of green.  His hand slipped to her neck then her hairline and the other curled around her waist. While his hands moved nervously, unsurely, his eyes held every bit of confidence. Dorothy licked her lips and was having trouble breathing. It seemed their faces were slowly, but surely coming closer. They stopped only an instant before their lips met. Dorothy started to say something, felt her lips move but nothing came out. 

Trowa brushed his lips over hers just lightly enough, to seal a promise and reveal a secret. That was all it took for Dorothy to fall. In that brief moment, all time stopped, everything froze, and suddenly, the darkness faded away. Dorothy felt a fire consume her that no cold could extinguish, yet still a gentle warmth that would not burn. Her hands cupped his face and pulled him forward to kiss him. 

Dorothy was sure that they had been kissing for quite some time, and had no problem continuing. She was even sure she would have except for the small audience that had gathered. When the cheers of three of the valets broke the silence Trowa and Dorothy broke apart faster than lightning. 

The three guys were all about sixteen, and were now laughing, Dorothy blushed, only slightly embarrassed; Trowa just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They smiled and got up to leave. A valet handed Trowa his keys and winked. Trowa just kissed Dorothy on the cheek. When two more came around from wherever they had been, something akin to mischief lit up in his eyes, and he pulled a spluttering Dorothy in for a rather deep kiss that left both of them breathless, and their slightly larger audience cheering.

When they finally got into Trowa's car Dorothy was smiling like an idiot. Why should she care if a couple of teenage guys saw her and Trowa kissing? She was too dazed about having a guy kiss her to really care and besides, Trowa was looking a bit star struck himself. Thoroughly satisfied, she stared out the window and thought only happy thoughts while Trowa whisked her away to wherever. 


	3. The End

Disclaimers: Why is it only big corporate executives get to own Gundam wing? Well you know what?! When I grow up, I'm gonna be an even bigger corporate executive and then I'll show them!! Ha! *runs around laughing insanely*

AN: Ok, well if you skipped a chapter you might be missing out on one or two things, but that's okay. This one will be a lot shorter but that's okay. (Runs away screaming as readers hurl stuff at lit yelling 'no it's NOT ok!')

P.S. Congratulations to Meio-chan for guessing the ending! *hands out cookie to Meio-chan* hope you like.

~~**~~  
  


Dorothy could not remember a time when she felt more like a princess. They danced, he held open doors, during the drive, he had complemented her on her appearance, (after apologizing for not doing so earlier) and now, he was even helping her out of the car. Once she was standing, he offered his arm, and they walked to the door. 

Lisa's Little Coffee Shop was adorable, a cute style, that reminded her of a living room, and was very nicely empty save for two employees, and, what looked like a couple making out on a couch. 

They made their way to a table and Dorothy looked around the shop, her attention, was drawn, like most people's would have, toward the couple on the couch. 

Her jaw dropped, "Miss Relena?!" 

Relena, who had been the one kissing the living daylights out of Heero, promptly fell of the couch.

Both women looked at each other, Relena had turned beet red from embarrassment, Dorothy, from suppressed laughter. Heero stood up, looking extremely disheveled, and amused. He and Trowa shared a look.

"Mission accomplished," Heero said smugly. Then both men broke out into laughter.

Dorothy and Relena each looked at their respective lovers, inwardly wondering whether their love was ill placed. Trowa wrapped his arms protectively around Dorothy's waist, "So Heero, have a nice evening?"

Heero smirked and helped Relena to her feet, "About as well as could be expected. You?"

Trowa looked at Dorothy, "Perfect."

Dorothy and Trowa turned to each other and gave each other goo goo eyes. "I love you," Dorothy whispered to him.

"I know," he replied. "I know." After he said that he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Heero and Relena turned to each other with matching expressions. She smiled and kissed his nose. "You think we should leave?" she asked mischievously. 

Heero raised an eyebrow and took both her hands, "Because of them or because of us?"

Relena smiled devilishly, "Both."

Heero replicated her smile. "Yeah, well, we'll be going. Bye!" He said picking up Relena and throwing her over his shoulder. Heero waved goodbye as he walked toward the door. Relena waved as Heero carried her off. He turned once just in time to notice that Trowa and Dorothy had just claimed Relena and his recently vacated spot. He smiled and hurried off to his car. 

~~**~~  
  


One and one half hours later…

Dorothy looked up at Trowa, and smiled. She brought his head back down and kissed him. Finally Trowa pulled back to breathe. "Dorothy," he said when at last he got his breath back, "I love you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know," she said tiredly, "I know. And I love you too." Dorothy gave him a kiss on the nose, and then shot him a quizzical look, "There are two things I'm curious about. One, what happened to Heero and Relena?"

"They went somewhere. And number two?"

"How come this place is still open? It's like 12:30!"

Trowa smiled and kissed her once, "One word. Quatre."

"Oh. Well in that case…" She pulled him down and…

~~**~~

Relena smiled and slipped on her robe. "Hot chocolate or coffee?" she asked Heero who was still lounging in her bed.

He grinned at her sheepishly. "Since we've had such good luck with hot chocolate, let's just say hot chocolate."

Relena grinned back. "Whatever you say, lover boy. Just keep yourself out of trouble till I get back," she said walking away.

"Or what? You'll punish me?" he tossed back.

"Or I might not," she said pausing in the doorway.

Heero smiled. "Well don't take too long, or might have to come and hurry you up."

She smiled, "Whatever you say lover boy. By the way, I lover you very much."

"I love you too."

FIN

~~**~~

Cute huh? Anyhow, please review and Chibi-M, M-Chan, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT! (Hehe crazy friends.)

Hoped you all liked it.


End file.
